


fuego y papas

by latt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: Ignis burns potatoes. Noctis takes care of him.ForHisGlassesprompt: Ignis fails at a new recipe. Not beta'd.





	fuego y papas

It was the potatoes for a new recipe. Ignis took the entire cookbook and flung it out the kitchen window, nearly hissing. That's when he heard a door softly closing.

"Yo, Specs. What did you just do?" The prince gaped at his oldest friend, who stood there livid and red-faced. He set his school bag down, kicking off his shoes.

Ignis curled and uncurled his fists. "I burnt the potatoes," he said through gritted teeth. "The instructions were not in the correct order." The acrid smoke of the wasted potatoes made his stomach clench in fury again.

Noct hummed and nodded. "Uh when was the last time you slept?" Noct fumbled with his school tie, twisting it even tighter around his neck. He coughed and finally tugged off the damn thing.

Ignis squinted at the clock on the microwave but the numbers jumped and slid together. Shaking his head, he grabbed Noct's tie and discarded jacket to place in the bag for dry cleaning. He frowned when he looked up to see Noct raise his eyebrows.  
"Why did you put my clothes in the fridge?"

Ignis mouthed his words as it takes some time for it to sink in. _Ah_. "M-maybe I do need to rest," he sighed. "A quick nap and a can of--"

"Don't you dare finish that," Noct cut him off as he gently pushed him towards the guest room in the apartment. "Look, it's Friday so you can sleep until tomorrow for all I care. I'll eat whatever leftovers are there and I can clean up and...Iggy?" He noticed that his advisor suddenly leaned too heavily into him, lanky frame starting to slip to the floor. Hooking his arms under Ignis', Noct dragged him towards the bed, hopped on to it to lift him further up, and clumsily set him down.

"Well, I see training is finally paying off," Ignis murmured, one sharp green eye peering slyly at Noctis.

Noctis, already flushed from the strain of carrying Ignis, turned even redder and threw up his hands. "You are such an asshole," he whined but a small smile graced his lips. He heard Iggy huff in amusement before he closed the door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments. I can handle gentle criticisms (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
